As a friend
by Sweetmoegirl
Summary: A one-shot of a crack pairing (Karma x Kayano)


**Hello everyone! Today I wrote a one-shot of a crack pairing for fun (Well I am bored and don't want to continue my current fanfic yet so I settle with a one-shot for a change~!) I don't personally support this ship but I do think it would be a interesting ship if Yusei Matsui had drop some hints for them~**

 **Well I don't have much to say about this fic beside it's a Karma x Kayano and is a one-shot!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, cuz if I do, then this weird ship might be canon instead of Nagikae lol**

* * *

 **As a friend**

It was an usual morning, the sun is shining and you could heard the birds chirping from the windows. Today, Karma came to school quite early. He had a bad night sleep last night, thus he woke up way much more earlier than usual. The redhead went to the empty classroom, he thought he would probably be the only one in there. But he wasn't. When he open the door, he saw the green-haired face facing the opened window, the wind gently swayed her lovely green locks. A pleasant smile was draw in her lips, just like an angel. It was when she turned her head around that she notice the redhead presence. She cheerfully greet him:

"Ah! Karma-kun, good morning!"

Karma greeted her in return as well:

"Yo, Kayano-chan, you're early today, aren't ya?"

"Well today's my turn to be on duty with Nagisa!" Kayano joyfully answered Karma's answer. Of course, he didn't miss her happy face when she mentioned the bluenette. He smirked and asked:

"Hey, Kayano-chan, I have a question. How come Nagisa-kun is the only one you don't use any honorifics?"

Kayano froze up on the spot. Then her golden orbs started to widened along with her cheeks getting flushed in a deep red shade.

"W-What are you t-talking about?! I-It's not what you think! I-! Well there's nothing wrong addressing to someone without honorific right? Right? Hm no, on a second thing maybe not...But! I only see him as a friend! So-!" the green-haired girl tried her best to explain so people won't misunderstand but what she say start to make less and less Kayano in all her stats, he couldn't help but end up chuckling. Noticing it, Kayano made a pout on her face before pointing at Karma:

"Then what about you? Why do you always call me "Kayano-chan"?"

 _"That's because you're special."_ thought Karma.

* * *

From as far as he remembered, since the day his suspension was over, the next thing that caught his attention beside Korosensei was Kayano. "She isn't from here...A transfer student?" was the first thing he thought when he saw her. Ever since then he had kept an eye on her. At first it was because of pure curiosity. But later on, it was mainly for his own interest. From what he see everyday, she is a girl that like smiling a lot. She was also one of the few persons whom treat him normally. Her expressions are constanly changing, he won't get bored watching her. Before he even knew it, Karma was already attracted to her. However, as much as she smiles to everyone, everyday, there is something he notice:

She look the happiest when she is with Nagisa.

Sitting in the back of the class sure helps a lot, he could easily see these two together in the front row, next to each other. And each time when they talk, Kayano giggles and show her happy smile to Nagisa. Even when they're not talking, Kayano's cheeks would be slightly pink and she would look at the bluenette with very,gentle eyes. And she would be smiling happily like an idiot. Karma could easily see she is in love with the the latter is dense as a brick of wall, so it may take some time before he'll reciprocrate her feelings. Just a matter of time.

* * *

 _"But this is still kinda frustrating, that's why..."_ thought Karma, he was snapped back by Kayano's words:

"Well? Why do you use "-chan" on me? Come on, answer me!"

"You really want to know?"

Kayano stop talking, she didn't expect such a serious tone from the redhead. She stuttered:

"W-well..." she think for a moment before nodding her head. He chuckled:

"Alright, if you insist so much, I'll tell you."

Karma's golden eyes stared at Kayano's ones. He smirked before approaching her:

"I think of you..."

His face leaned closer to hers, his breath tickling her nose. His lips drew closer...and he gave her a kiss on her right cheek. As soons he left his face away from her, he could see blood were rushing to Kayano's cheeks as she covered her right cheek with her hands.

"What-!"

"...Only as a friend." He sticks his tongue out as he finish his answer. He continued as he get closer to the door:

"And come on, didn't Bitch-sensei taught us that a kiss on the cheek is as simple as a greeting in foreign countries?"

"We're NOT in a foreign country, Karma-kun! And where are you going?"

"I think I am going to skip today's PE lesson. So see ya, Kayano- _chan"_

As Karma open the door, Nagisa was just around the corner of the hallway. He waved at her before closing the door. Kayano with her red cheeks muttered:

"Stupid...Don't play with my feelings if..."

She gave a soft kiss at the palm of her hand.

"...You only think of me "as a friend"..." At this moment, it was Nagisa's turn to open the door:

"Good morning, Kayano! I just saw Karma-kun passing by...Huh? Did something happen? Your face is all red..."

Kayano hide her hands behind her back before mumbling:

"N-nothing..."

Karma smirked from the other side of the door

 _"That's why, for just one moment, even if it's one second,I would make you think of nothing else but only me."_

* * *

 **Finish~! I had fun writing this! I hope you guys enjoy reading this crack pairing fanfiction! I am still a die-hard fan of Karmanami though lol (btw, if some of you wondered why Kayano kiss the palm of her hand is because she used that hand to cover her cheek that's been kiss by Karma, so technically, it's like she is sharing an indirect kiss with him :3) and either if Kayano reciprocate Karma's feelings or not is up to you guys!** **If Kayano doesn't reciprocate his feelings, it would be a Karma x Kayano x Nagisa lol** **Don't forget to leave a review~!**


End file.
